


[秦沐] Once

by AeroX



Series: workaholic [3]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cp混乱, 写着玩儿的没准儿会坑, 办公室恋爱害人害己, 后期会搞黄, 大家都不是什么好人, 工作部分瞎写的, 社畜BE系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 工作压力大想搞点儿黄一个他爱他，他和他都爱他，他和他互为备胎，他只想走肾不想走心的糟糕成年人故事和之前四篇almost、hollow、outlaw、aligator有联动，算是所有事情的起因和终结w主cp秦沐，其他……该有的都有。依然不带崽崽玩儿【





	1. -

（一）  
秦奋接到董又霖电话的时候正叼着一根签字笔给领导编民主生活会的材料，鬼晓得为什么一个没入党的留学生要给这些没屁用的东西歌功颂德。手机屏幕上帅气的青年搂着拉风的大狗笑得二脸灿烂，连带他的心情都好了不少，“Jeffery你来北京了？”  
“还没，过两天，”董又霖的台湾腔带着不知道哪里的新口音，别扭又令人愉快，“你现在旁边没人吧？有个事情跟你讲哦。”  
秦奋让对方稍等挂断通话，出了办公室，跟秘书说一声去买咖啡，径直坐电梯去了顶层天台。  
三月的北京风呼呼地吹，连带声音传进蓝牙耳机都有些不真切。  
（二）  
董又霖前两年投资了一家拟上市公司，去年报了材料，现在会里排队27号，马上就要上会表决，但是因为上游客户是垄断型国企，大额订单都在年底签约，至今还没确认收入。发行人想要跟会里争取年报之后再上会，至少等两个订单中的一个收入入账，不然报告期净利润对于主板来说有些危险。  
董又霖去送关联方调查表，路过董秘的办公室听到几个高管和券商保代商量对策的时候慢悠悠冒出一句，“我和有个发审委还蛮熟的。”  
一屋子人瞪圆了眼睛看向这个过于年轻的投资人。  
董又霖被这么多人盯着，有些害羞地低下头，“他是上海人，我们以前经常一起玩儿的。”  
然后才有了这一通电话。  
（三）  
秦奋认识董又霖很早，他那时候刚回国，圈子里有个女孩子某天组了局，说是想追一个台湾来小帅哥，饭局酒局K歌局组了一个又一个，小帅哥没追到，不过董又霖倒是成功和这一帮富二代成了朋友，还玩儿票一样开了个投资公司，可惜还没开始看项目，秦奋就被叫回北京。  
董又霖顶着执行事务合伙人的名号倒是留在上海。  
（四）  
秦奋第一天上班原本想着低调些，朴朴素素穿着印学校名字的帽衫，外面套一件西服，结果前台妹子听到他的名字直接拨通了内线短号，每年过节都会见到的长辈拍着他的后背公司上下转了一圈儿，“太子爷空降”的消息就传遍了大厦。  
午饭是和一群诚惶诚恐的同事在底层食堂吃的，他员工卡还没办好，组里的行政姑娘贡献了饭卡，说着“一顿饭没有多少钱，不用给我啦”还是开开心心递上手机二维码第一个加上微信。  
“那是谁？”秦奋吃完东西抬起头正好看到一伙人刚走进来，“屁股好翘。”旁边几个人都被逗笑了，一个实习生嘴里含着汤，忍得好辛苦才没有喷出来。  
不管国内国外，一名成年男性赞美另一位不管是男性还是女性的屁股，总归是不太得体的事情，所以没人回答他的问题。  
下午的时候，秦奋还没有被分配到任务，半心半意翻着桌上厚厚的业务规章，他的工位在办公区的最后一排，对于新人来说算是特殊优待，左右临位都已经职级很高，忙得电话不停，键盘声飞速叫人心惊。他阖上规章手册，开始寻找中午那位翘臀先生。  
美其名曰尽职调查。  
午休时间过半才整组出现，男女比例均衡，有两个人吃饭的时候一直没放下手机其他人也见怪不怪，刨去全是女生的后台、忙到吃不上饭的中台、年会才会成批出现的外地分部，基本锁定本部的前台业务组。  
对方虽然没有走在队伍最前面，但显然是话题中心，看来在组内应该已经是保代或者准保，没去一组一组翻人员名单，直接点开官网，业绩新闻版块，一组一组西装革履意气风发在的敲钟照翻过去，果然很快就找到熟悉的面孔。  
上个月的新闻图片上，两家重组企业过会，照片上人满为患，所有人不得不侧过身子。如果不是脑子里理智提醒秦奋现在是上班时间，他几乎想给这位目前还不知道名字的同事先生的臀部线条吹声口哨。毕竟不是所有人都能靠屁股把西装外套下摆撑出超短裙的效果。  
等到旁边同事来问他下班要不要一起去喝一杯，秦奋已经几乎把对方调查的底朝天，笑着婉拒了邀约，脑子里还复盘着有关这个人的林林总总。  
不好追啊，秦奋一边这样想着一边跟着人潮下了电梯。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水的部分

（五）  
韩沐伯请组员去古北团建庆祝自己成为VP的时候，秦奋刚刚签署了作为准保的第一个项目。相较于机关算尽才取代上司的韩沐伯，秦奋的晋升容易很多，他们组的VP已经年过五十，孩子拿到了斯坦佛的offer，正着手办理全家投资移民，他只要按部就班升到保代，就正好填上空出来的萝卜坑。  
说起来他们两个，一个主抓IPO另一个侧重重组并购，但是行业或多或少有些相关，常合作的律所会所评估也就这么几家，难免被拿来比较，不知怎么渐渐就被传成了王不见王的关系。  
不是没被揶揄过，有次酒桌上秦奋帮手下的女孩子挡了酒，客户家心比天高命比纸薄的董秘酸了一句“听说你们公司还有位韩总，为人非常妥当，可惜家境运气都不如秦总，不然……”  
“不然怎么样？”秦奋笑着接下话头，举着酒杯朝对方笑的和气，对方意识到失言，闷下一盅白酒，侧着栽倒在地，砸在地毯一声闷响。公司另几个高管赔笑道，这家伙喝多了，于是酒桌上一切继续。  
（六）  
韩沐伯那边升职接手团队，看起来风光，但是要面对的问题远比想象中还要复杂。上司走的不情不愿，早年挖下的坑没义务给他填，自然也没提醒他哪里会踩雷。  
团队二十几口人都要靠业绩发薪拿年终。韩沐伯没有秦奋那样的显赫家世，只能更加拼命。头一年参加新财富，连续两周的宴请直接把自己喝进了半夜的急诊室，挂了一夜的吊瓶第二天拔了针照常上班，只是嘱咐秘书把晚上的粤海湘天换成了夏宫的淮扬菜。  
说不羡慕秦奋是假的，但是也就仅止于此，公司里见了面还是客客气气打招呼，偶尔会里走廊碰上了还能寒暄几句交换一下手上掌握的信息。  
（七）  
再后来秦奋的远房表弟秦子墨入职成了后台内核，傻孩子不想让同事知道背景，虽然住在秦奋家客房，但是每天早起沙丁鱼一样挤地铁，抢电梯，被其他同事当软柿子拿捏。  
秦奋那阵子手上两个项目同时上会，忙到无暇自顾，难得有天十点下班回家却没看到秦子墨。以为他跑出去鬼混，气冲冲打电话没想到对面孩子哭得家乡话都飚出来了，才知道他还在加班。  
赶回公司，秦子墨在内核最里面的办公室一个人哭唧唧对着六十几卷底稿。  
秦奋虽然算不上跋扈，但也从没见过怂的这么清新脱俗的，十一点半电话连环call把内核的小领导骂到狗血淋头，然后捏着倒霉孩子的后脖颈找了楼下唯一通宵开业的麦叔叔给他买儿童乐园餐。  
秦子墨哭的一抽一抽，嘴里含含糊糊就能听清“谢谢”和“哥”两个词，自此陷入一场旷日持久的暗恋。  
（八）  
这一年的年底还发生了一件大事。  
公司年会上，韩沐伯带着手底下一个实习生来了段大提琴和钢琴的二重奏的Happy together.两个人穿着同款Dior Homme的衬衫，切分律动欢快的简直不像大提琴也不像韩沐伯。  
秦奋隔着酒杯盯着韩沐伯因为低头拉琴而凸显的下颌线，还有领口银色的金属环，有些烦躁地吞下杯子里的酒，跟左右边打了招呼先回了房间。  
快到半夜，秘书打电话问他能不能来给团队抽奖，秦奋抓了抓头发出门，正好看到刚刚弹钢琴的实习生，手上拎着一个药房的塑料袋，“秦总好，我给韩老师送解酒护肝片。”  
秦奋的视线从他红色的头发一路向下，停在塑料袋被包装支起来的棱角，“老韩的胃确实不好，难怪护肝片要买这么大瓶。”  
正要抬手敲门的小孩儿愣了一下，瞪着圆圆的大眼睛有些无辜地看着他。  
秦奋笑了一下，“明天上午要爬山。”说着头也不回走了。  
（九）  
秦奋挂了电话搓了搓手，自己大概真的不年轻了，老是回忆这些有的没的。在楼下咖啡店排队的时候随手查了下董又霖说的公司，手机屏幕上股权穿透了三四层，写着人名和公司名的小圈圈一个连一个像是某种密教符号。  
然后他看到韩沐伯的名字，跟在某个持股比例不足百分之五的小型私募基金后面。秦奋放大了屏幕局部，戳进他的页面，大概是参与了一家合伙企业，这两年零零星星在包邮区做了些投资。  
这就不怪我了。他这样想着，打开微信，给董又霖发了条消息。  
（十）  
韩沐伯一直觉得自己有点儿隐约的旗王体质，没想到过年一个月就接连应验。  
去年刚来杭州的时候，随手投了家公司，没想到眼下已经在会里排队。本以为自己持股比例不到百分之三只要偶尔签签股东会表决票，没想到接到公司老板电话让他帮忙跟会里打招呼延期上会。  
韩沐伯听到那位“前同事”的名字表情空白了三秒，不过他工作中惯常板着脸，发行人几个高管都没察觉出意外。  
饭局地点定在金融街附近的一家私房菜，一天只招待一桌，足够私密，五个人，公司老板、财务总监、董又霖、他自己以及真正的主角他的前同事——秦奋。  
菜是财务总监和董又霖点的，一水儿的南方菜，韩沐伯食不知味地戳着面前一人一例的东坡肉，兴趣不大，嫌甜。当天的人数有点儿尴尬，或者说只有他的身份比较尴尬，那个董又霖和秦奋算是半个同乡，攀谈了一阵就数出不下十位共同友人。  
毕竟那是秦奋，扔到青海团建都能和酒店大堂等人的黑龙江土豪拜上把子拉来项目的秦奋。  
等意识到的时候，一方上好的五花三层肉被戳到不忍直视，幸好没人注意到他。偷偷招来立在一边的服务生想让对方撤掉菜盅，结果对方会错了意，捧来醒酒器就给他面前的杯子倒了个三成满。  
“韩总不愧是山东人，酒桌上不差事儿！”公司老板看到他那边的动静顺势叫服务生把大家的酒杯都填好。  
几个人不伦不类地在小圆桌指定出主陪副陪，按辈分本来是那个董又霖坐在下首，不过秦奋的手从进门就搭在他肩上，落座时便也没有讲究。结果现在算下来，韩沐伯成了那个无论谁喝酒都要喝酒的真·陪客。  
（十一）  
好在至少酒量这一项上，韩沐伯没有辜负体内的山东基因。饭局散场，也算宾主尽欢，董又霖说要去拜访家里长辈，秦奋说长租的公寓就在金融街另一端，走路回去刚好解酒，公司老板和财务总监为了避嫌不敢同行，倒是剩下一个韩沐伯，正准备拿手机叫车却被秦奋打断。  
“老韩。”秦奋的南方口音因为稍微喝醉了酒更加含糊。  
韩沐伯动作一顿，“秦老师，怎么了？”这两年“老师”这个词泛滥得满大街都是，不知道什么时候开始大家管会里的领导也叫起了“老师”。  
“子墨说好长时间没见你了，怪想的，让你去家里玩儿，把佩瑶一起叫上。”秦奋撒起谎来不打草稿，除了韩沐伯没人知道个中关节，被另三双眼睛看着，他也不好发作，只能顺着酒鬼的意思取消了订单，跟他朝西走。  
（十二）  
拐过弯儿，到了金城坊街上，就只剩他们两个人。  
“你这又是哪一出？”韩沐伯看向秦奋，果然对方眼底一片清明。  
“怎么？不想见到子墨和佩瑶？”秦奋边走边漫不经心地反问。  
韩沐伯站定，“靖佩瑶当年不知道的事情，难道现在还蒙在鼓里？”他又一次掏出手机，“何况，我还没有宽容到和你弟弟共处一室。”  
秦奋笑着切过他的手机，退出叫车软件，揣进自己口袋，“没那么复杂，我自己住，”他朝韩沐伯露出一个有些危险的笑容，“单纯找个借口跟你睡一觉，怎么样？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄的部分

（十三）  
“不过是酒后乱性。”  
秦奋一句话，算是给这一晚定了性。  
韩沐伯趴在床上，手腕被捆住，只能勉强用手肘撑着上身，侧脸去看秦奋慢条斯理，去掉衣冠变成禽兽。  
禽兽先生好整以暇抻平西装外套并不存在的皱褶，挂回衣橱，然后弯身取出一只细长的暗色绒布袋子。  
“玩儿这么激烈？”刚刚秦奋的话被韩沐伯原封不动还回去。  
“毕竟对象是你。”秦奋轻轻松松回了一句，解开袋子封口的绸带，是一只羊皮拍子。  
“卧槽，”韩沐伯笑着翻了个身，“你这变态惦记了多久？”  
秦奋拿拍面轻轻推了推他的腰侧，“从第一天见到你就去找人订做了，”韩沐伯怕痒地躲了一下，“趴好。”  
韩沐伯没再说话，有些费力地趴回去，狭长的眼睛带了点儿探究意味地看向秦奋，对方站在床边，居高临下，皮制品钝角的边缘隔着衬衫沿着脊柱缓缓移动，莫名的压迫感让他下意识地绷紧身体。  
异物终于滑到衬衫下摆，停顿在那里，韩沐伯悬着心脏不知道秦奋在犹豫什么，一直支撑身体的手肘已经有些疲劳，不自觉地抖着，连带手腕处垂下来的织物贴着白衬衫晃了又晃。  
就在他难得发呆放空的瞬间，空气里传来风声，然后是皮制品撞上肌肤的声音，三下。  
（十四）  
韩沐伯还没反应过来，对方已经把情趣用品丢到一边，手指暧昧地摩挲着他泛红的臀肉，带着某种不可言说的缱绻意味。  
“我从第一次看到你就想这么做了。”秦奋的声音湿漉漉地从耳边传来，整个双手的手掌都覆在他的臀部，韩沐伯向前挪动膝盖，却被对方快一步卡住腰拉了回来，臀缝贴上勃起发热的性器。  
韩沐伯挣脱不开，咬着下唇不说话，秦奋的手沿着腰线向前抚过大腿根部握住他的性器，“硬了？”说着轻轻上下套弄起来，刚刚射过一次的性器很快又被唤起，秦奋扶着他的腰把他的拉起来跪坐进自己怀里，这么近的距离足以看到韩沐伯泛红的眼角和快要堆积不住的生理性的泪水。  
于是凑上去索吻，两个人的舌尖都还带有烈酒的辛辣，动作也算不上温柔，撕扯着嘴唇都留了血，混着津液滑过嘴角也没人去管。  
韩沐伯濒临高潮的时候秦奋掐住他的性器把自己的阴茎插进他并不紧的腿缝，耸着腰，摩擦过敏感的大腿内侧皮肤和会阴，然后松开手两个人一起射出来，然后支撑不住双双跌进被子里，脸贴着脸大口大口地喘气。  
（十五）  
秦奋用还沾着精液的拇指抹去韩沐伯颧骨的水渍，后者嫌弃地往后躲，轻微淤血的部位贴上不算粗糙的织物，疼得倒吸了一口冷气。  
秦奋没在意他的不配合，一手揽着他的腰，伸长另一只手，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出一支还剩半瓶的KY。  
扩张做得无比漫长，秦奋探进第一根手指的时候就找到了他的敏感点，然后开始避重就轻，圆钝的指甲在软热的甬道里四处作乱就是不去直面正题，韩沐伯把羞耻心扯碎成八十瓣，脸埋在枕头里发出难耐的声音，甚至生涩地晃着腰把弱点送到对方面前，对方就是故作不解风情，四指屈伸，搅得后穴水声淋漓。  
“秦奋！”韩沐伯的声音陡然拔高，色厉内荏地虚张声势。玩够了的某人才抽出手指，把硬热的性器顶进去，直直撞上要命的那点，赶在对方腰肢彻底软掉前扶稳，然后拉向自己。  
韩沐伯的敏感点比一般人浅，手指堪堪能够到，秦奋虽然不能享受齐根没入的快感，但是听到身下人变调的呻吟求饶也觉得成就感十足。  
韩沐伯第三次被快感没顶直接昏了过去，意识回归的时候整个人如同动作片里连环车祸中的倒霉一环，被撞到东倒西歪快要爆炸。后穴被撑满，皮肉撞击的声音连带肠液精液以及其他混合被带动的粘腻声音听得人耳热。  
“够了……”他绞紧后穴，想要抗拒进攻，对方却不为所动，抽离时用前端卡住穴口，再破开肉壁一推到顶，一边洋洋得意地赞美，“这么紧”。  
（十六）  
秦奋射进去的时候他已经完全脱力，被顶到最深处的快感甚至不及对方手指偶然碰触囊袋或者会阴，但是莫名有种被充满被需要的感觉。  
射精后秦奋的性器还埋在他体内，解开他手腕上的束缚，帮他脱掉汗湿的衬衫，胸膛紧贴他的后背。不顾刚刚说过的话，一双手在韩沐伯平坦的胸口乱摸。  
“年会那天我跟组员喝酒到两点才回房间，”秦奋的声音带着事后的喑哑，“办入住的时候我特意让秦子墨去帮我拿房卡，因为他肯定会去找你的那个实习生。”  
听到秦子墨的名字韩沐伯从鼻子里哼了一声，秦奋转而捉着他的勒出红痕的手腕讨好地放在唇边亲吻。  
“我如愿以偿住到你隔壁，结果晚上看到那小子带着润滑剂进了你房间，”秦奋说着，语气也有些冷，“后来我总在想，是不是我一开始就错了。我见到你第一眼就想和你上床，可是……”话没说完韩沐伯的头砸上他的手臂，发出悠长缓慢的呼吸。  
秦奋无可奈何地笑了，空着的那只手轻轻拨开他挡住眼睛的头发。  
他们到底还是错过了。

FIN


End file.
